The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present application relates to batteries and battery systems that may be used in vehicle applications to provide at least a portion of the motive power for the vehicle.
A rechargeable battery arrangement having a plurality of rechargeable battery cells usually has electrical connecting elements for connecting the poles of the rechargeable battery cells. The rechargeable battery cells are generally connected in series, if appropriate also connected groupwise in a parallel connection, by means of the electrical connecting elements. The electrical connecting elements may be embodied, for example, in the form of a sheet-metal strip, as is known, for example, from US 2010/0015519 A1. Such electrical connecting elements are also referred to as bridge connectors or as busbars. In order to transmit the electric current from one rechargeable battery cell to the next, it is desirable to minimize the contact resistances and therefore the losses.